Harry Potter and the Krum Curse
by Purple Bubbles 6210
Summary: A certain someone...as read in the title, gets a little upset when Hermione falls for Ron instead of him. His revenge drives him over the edge. Will his decision hurt everyone, or will they put up a fight for the ones they love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it(: Please check out my editor's stories too! Her id: 1829678

Read and Review(: R&R

"Hey guys, have you seen Trevor anywhere?" Neville said sadly.

"No, sorry Neville. If we see him anywhere we'll tell you," Hermione said. "Here, Neville let me help you find him."

"Just don't get into any trouble," Harry spat.

"And Neville, don't crash into anything, ok?" Ron said.

Hermione walked up to Ron, slapped him, and said "You don't need to be mean to him!"

"Well, sorry for telling a tiny little joke!" Ron yelled.

"Well still! You don't have to be mean to every single guy I go on a walk of hang out with!" Hermione yelled back.

"You guys stop yelling, people are staring at us," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, shut up Harry! You should be used to people staring at you!" Ron screamed at Harry.

"Stop it both of you, I hate it when people fight!" Neville cried and ran away. "See what you did? You made Neville cry!" Ron yelled once again.

"There you go again, stop being so mean!" Hermione screamed back at him.

Hermione walked up to Ron the next day and said, "Hey, guess what I'm doing today."

"What?" Ron sneered.

"Hanging' out with Victor," Hermione sneered back. "Oh there's Victor. Got to go, bye!"

Hermione ran off and hugged Victor hoping Ron was watching. "Ughh, little, or should I say big, Victor always gets what he wants or whatever I want," Ron said to himself. "I should just apologize and make this all right. I'm going to go apologize right now. Here I go, never mind, I'll tell her when she gets back, from her date, with Victor."

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to their last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Ron said. "At least a hundred more times."

" Fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ron started.

"Not to me, to Neville."

"Ok, where is he?" Ron said.

"He's walking with Luna, Luna Lovegood," Hermione told Ron. "They're on there way to Herbology."

"Ok thanks, see you guys at class," Ron said, then ran off looking for Neville.

"I'm worried, class is about to start and Ron isn't here yet." Hermione said.

"It's ok, he'll be here any second." said Harry. And at that second, he showed up. "There, you happy, I said sorry to him a hundred times," Ron said out of breath. "Yes. Yes, I am. Now, sit down before you get into trouble. You know that Snape is the teacher now and you know he hates you," Hermione said.

"Class take your seats. Today in class we will be learning about the three Unforgivable Curses. Now, who can tell me the first one," Snape said loudly. And just like that, Hermione's hand shot up into the air. Snape waited a while until he called on… "Miss Granger…"Snape said

"The Impereo Curse" said Hermione "The Impereo Curse lets you take someone under your control."

"Correct," Snape said. And after Hermione answered the rest of his questions, he made the class write a paper about them and soon after he announced. "Class is over."

"You guys, the yule ball is in three days, So, ask people to go," Hermione said. "Are you going with anyone yet?" Ron asked.

"Nope, I mean if anyone asks, I'll go, but no one has asked yet." said Hermione. "Well, I got to go. I'll catch up with you guys later. See ya" Harry said. Harry walked up to Luna and asked her if she would like to go to the ball with him.

"Sure, just make sure you wear this…" she handed him a necklace. "… It keeps the nargles away" Luna said.

"Oh cool, see you there," Harry said.

"Hermione, would you like to go to the yule ball with me?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," Hermione said.

The next few days went by smoothly and soon enough it was the day of the yule ball. "Hey guys," Ginny said. "What's up?"

"Hey Ginny. Nothing You?" said Hermione.

"Just going to the ball with Dean. Who are you guys going with?" Ginny said. "Oh, well I'm going with Harry," said Luna.

"I'm going with your brother," Hermione said.

"Which one?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione told Ginny.

"Cool, well, got to go," Ginny said, then left.

"Well, this is nice. I see your wearing the necklace I gave you," Luna said. "Usually when you tell someone you'll do something, you should do it," Harry said.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ron anywhere?" Hermione said, walking up to them. "No, sorry Hermione," said Harry. "Just keep looking. Here you guys chat, I'll look for him."

"Ok," Luna said.

"Luna, do you even like Harry?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, as a friend. Why? Do you like Harry?" Luna asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"Good, because I heard Ron likes you. Oh, look, there's Harry now"

"He really likes me?" Hermione said.

"He's up in the boys dormitory. He said he would only come out if you talk to him Hermione," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, hugged Harry, then ran off.

"Ron? Ron, where are you?" Hermione said loudly.

"Hermione, is that you?" asked Ron.

"No, its Draco. Yes, its Hermione," said Hermione. "Please come out." Ron stepped out from behind a dresser.

"Wow…" Ron said. "Hermione, you look..."

"What, do I look bad?" Hermione asked. "No, no, you look, beautiful," Ron said. "Really? Thanks. You look good too" said Hermione. And at that moment, Ron leaned toward Hermione, puckered his lips, and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione slid her hair behind her ear and said, "You kissed me."

Ron looked at her and stared. "Yeah, because whenever I stare into those big green eyes of yours, I just can't stop." Ron said.

"Well, on the cheek, but still, you kissed me." said Hermione. "We should go down to the ball now."

"Ok," Ron said.

"Hey guys," Ron said.

"Hey, where were you guys?" asked Luna.

"Oh, we were just talking," said Hermione.

"Well, it took you quite a long time," said Harry.

"We were just talking about school and the teachers," said Hermione.

"Yeah, nothing that interesting," said Ron. "Hey Luna, how's the pudding?" "Good" Luna said. Then Draco walked up and shoved the pudding cup right onto Luna's dress.

"Here Luna, let's go clean that up." said Hermione shoving Draco's shoulder as they passed him. "You're such a jerk," she hissed at Draco. Then Luna and Hermione walked away.

"Alright Draco, things are going to be a little bit different around here." said Harry. "First you were mean to Luna and then to everyone else. No one likes it, so just stop."

Draco left just as Luna and Hermione got back. "I'm so sorry Draco messed up your dress Luna," said Harry.

"It's okay, we got most of it out anyway." said Luna.

"He's just a jerk," said Ron. The ball ended so they all went back to their dormitories because it was late. "Draco is such a jerk!" said Ron.

"Yeah, I just hope Luna's dress isn't ruined," said Harry.

Back at the girls dormitory, Hermione was furious! "I can't believe he had the guts to do that!" said Hermione. "He better watch out for himself and the things he loves."

"This was a brand new dress too. I bought it yesterday," Luna said.

"Oh, now I feel even more bad for you," Hermione said while they continued to clean the dress.

"I have to tell you guys a secret," said Hermione to all the girls in her dormitory.

"What?"

"Ron kissed me!"

"No way! He didn't!" Ginny said as she walked up to them. "When was this?" "Before the ball."

"Where did he kiss you?"

"On the cheek," said Hermione.

"Wow Hermione," said Luna.

"I know!"

"Harry, I've got to tell you something."

"What?" asked Harry.

"I kissed Hermione!"

"Dude no way!"

"Yes way."

"Well, why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"We were all caught up with Draco and all that so I thought I would wait," said Ron.

Harry said, "Well congrats, Ron."

A/N: That's all I got for you, but chapter two is on it's way…**Please Review**. Tell me what needs to be fixed or what you like. Thank you(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is CHAPTER TWO! Only a few reviews so far…so if you like it, don't like it, or read it all…please tell me(: R&R

"You guys get over here," Ginny said.

"What?" asked Harry and Ron.

"Come look at this." Harry and Ron walked over to the window and saw Victor doing something to Hermione.

"What the hell? Ginny what a wonderful morning it is," said Harry.

"Yes, it is beautiful morning, don't you think Ron," Ginny said.

"Yeah sure. I wonder what he's doing with her" Ron said. "It better not be bad or I'm going to kill that guy."

"I don't know, but let's go find out, you wanna come Ginny?" Harry said

"Sure" said Ginny "I would love to."

Ron stared at her for a while and said "No, Ginny why don't you stay here, if you get hurt mum would kill me."

"But I really want to go" Ginny said

"Ron just let her go, if anything happens I'll take the blame" said Harry. "No Harry I can't let you do that, if anything happens to Ginny then I'll take the blame." Ron said.

"You guys I can take care of myself, if anything happens to me I should be blamed because I practically begged you to let me go." said Ginny.

"Fine you can come" Ron said in an angry tone.

"Thank you!" Ginny said "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Harry walked over to the window and looked out of it, "Hey where did Hermione go?" Harry said

"Let's go before anything else happens." said Ginny "Ginny, why don't you go find Hermione?" Ron said

"No, you like her the most, you go find her. Me and Harry will go see Victor." Ginny said, grabbed Harrys hand and ran.

Ron was standing there doing nothing. He fell on His bed and said "If I were Hermione where would I be?" Ron ran off to go find Hermione.

"Hi guys." Neville said

"Hey Neville." Ginny and Harry said.

"I found Trevor." spat Neville Ginny and Harry started running down the stairs. "Sorry Neville got to go" Ginny said

"Where are you guys going?" Neville asked. "Can I come?"

"Sure." They both said "Come on," Neville started running down the stairs.

They kept running and running just until... "Neville" Ginny screamed. Neville fell down the stairs,

"Are you ok?" Harry screamed as they both ran down the stairs to go see.

"Yeah I'm ok, can you get the nurse?" Neville asked them

"Sure, we'll be right back" Ginny said.

They both ran off pretending to get the nurse. "Finally, were here." Harry said out of breath

"Hey there's Victor." Said Ginny. Ginny and Harry went to go catch up with him. "Hey victor whats up?" Harry said.

"Oh…Hi. Nothing you?" said Victor in a bored tone.

"Oh lets just cut to thee chase, what did you do to Hermione and where is she?" Ginny said.

"What?" said victor "We saw you doing something to Hermione." Harry said "Ohh that well…" Victor started to run.

"Protricicas Protales!" Ginny yelled Victor fell on the ground. "Okay, Victor tell me now what did you do to Hermione and where is she?"

Victor struggled to get out and mumbled. "If I let you out will you tell us?" Harry said he nodded yes. "Ginny let him out" said Harry.

"Fine," Ginny groaned Ginny let him go and kept her wand pointed at him. "If you try and run I swear I will..."

"Ginny don't do anything you would regret later." Victor said

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron ran up to them, "Where is Hermione, Victor tell me now, where is she?" said Ron.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. She's up in the girl's dormitory." Victor said

"Gee thanks," Ron said then ran off.

"Ohh my god he's so stupid, He can't get in to the girls dormitory and it's this way." Said Ginny and then she ran off in the opposite direction.

"Oh well see ya later then." spat Harry, Victor started to walk off and then started to run. "Wait Victor, what did you do to Hermione?" Harry yelled.

"Sorry can't hear you" Victor screamed back at him. "What was that spell Ginny used? Pray, no protrig, Oh yeah, Protricicas Protales!" Harry said but it was to late "Dang! Victor got away."

Ginny ran into the girl's dormitory. "Hey has anyone seen Hermione lately?" Ginny said out of breath.

"No, why?" Asked Luna

"Victor said She came up here…" Ginny said still breathing heavily.

"Well Ginny if I see her I'll tell you," Luna said softly. "Have any of you guys seen Hermione today."

Every one shook there heads no and started talking. Then there was a sudden knock on the door, everyone went quiet. Ginny opened the door. "Oh, hi Ron." Ginny said "Um sorry to tell you this but Hermione isn't here."

Ron stared at Ginny for a few minutes. "But Victor said…" Ron started

"I know what victor said, but she's not here." Ginny said. "Wait she is here" "Really? Where?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked behind Ron and said, "Right behind you!" Ron turned around and hugged Hermione.

"Wow, Ron you're a really good friend." Hermione said

"Well she's all yours Ginny." Ron said scooting Hermione into the girls dormitory.

The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore announced that they had a special guest in the castle today. "That guest is Lucius Malfoy, most of you know his son Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore ended

"Yeah that's right Potter, My dads a special guest" Draco said as he walked out of the great hall.

"Yeah… special. Why don't we say mental instead?" Said Ron

"Ron don't be mean, it's not like you know him." Ginny said

"Yeah Ginny's right Ron don't be mean." Said Hermione

"Oi! That hurt Fred" George said holding his left hand while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny walked in.

"What did you do now Fred?" Hermione said

"Well George and I were playing red hands, and things went bad." Confessed Fred.

"You guys need to act more mature, your getting older not younger." Said Ginny.

"Oh shut up Ginny!" George hissed at her. Ginny ran out of the room crying.

"I'll go cheer her up," Harry said, then ran out not far behind her.

"Ok, see you later then Harry." Ron said.

Harry finally caught up with Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, How you doing?" Harry asked

"Good, but having your own brother yell at you when you're standing next to the person you… never mind." Said Ginny

"Well, Ginny if you ever need anyone to cheer you up I'm here for you." Harry said .

" Oh that's nice to know. Thanks Harry." Ginny said looking around.

"What is it, Ginny?" Asked Harry.

"Nothing, its just that you are so nice to me and George, Fred, and Ron are always mean to me. I mean, like, there always so bossy, I never really get to do anything fun it feels like." said Ginny.

"I'll have a talk with Ron later." Harry said.

The next day Victor gave Ron a disgusted look as he walked by.

"What the hell was that for?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione told Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So this is the third chapter, sorry for the small cliff hanger hope you enjoy. So far this is my favorite chapter so I hope you like it please REVIEW R&R thanks

~Bubbles6210

"Hey Ginny whats up?" Hermione said  
>"Hey Hermione can I ask you a question about Harry?" asked Ginny<br>"Yeah sure what is it?" Hermione answered  
>"Does, does, does Harry ever talk about me?" Ginny asked<p>

"Yeah...yeah, Harry talks about you, why? Oh my god, oh my god! You like Harry!" Hermione said.

Ginny stared at Hermione then said, "Don't tell anyone!"  
>"I won't." Hermione said. "I'm not stupid like your brother. Don't tell him I said that." Ginny started walking away "Wait Ginny, how much does Ron talk about me?" Hermione asked.<br>"Um well let me think...a lot, I mean whenever you're not around it's Hermione, Hermione, Hermione non stop." Ginny said.

"Really, he talks about me that much?" Hermione said. "So that means if he's with his guy friends or should I say Harry. He's probably talking about me right now?"

"Yeah, you know once he said you have nice skin..." Ginny said.

"Really? Now that's just weird..." said Hermione.

Mean while in the boys dormitory Harry and Ron were getting dressed. Ron Stared at Harry and then asked "Hey, Do you like my sister?"

"No what do know?" Spat Harry.

"What do you mean? All I wanted to know is if you like my sister and you said no." Ron said

"Oh." Harry responded.

"Well see you later," said Ron then walked off.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said as he walked up to Ginny.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said sadly.

"What's wrong? Was it Ron, Fred, or George?" Harry asked.

"No, no, it's, yes it's Ron. He yelled at me because I tried to ask him a question while he was with Hermione." Ginny told Harry.

"I'll have another talk with Ron later." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said then left.

"Your welcome" Harry said quietly...much to himself. Harry walked off to go find Ron. "Ron, Ron, Where are you?" Harry yelled "Hey have you guys seen Ron?"

"No," everybody answered.

"Oh well thanks anyway." Harry said. Harry looked and looked he just couldn't find Ron.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." Ron said.

"You have been looking for me? I have been looking for you." said Harry.

"Really. Weird." Ron said in an awkward voice.

"You and your brothers need to be nicer to your sister" Harry said.

"Who, Me, George, and Fred?"

"Yes you, George, and Fred."

"Ok, I'll tell them next time I see them." Ron said.

"Ok, now why were you looking for me?" Harry said.

"Oh, that well you know how I was hanging out with Hermione a couple nights ago?" Ron asked.

"Yeah why?" said Harry

"Well Victor gave me this look, like, like he was discussed with me," Ron said.

"Oh well maybe he's jealous. He _did _date Hermione before you…" Harry said as Ron's jaw dropped. "You did know that right?"

"No I didn't." said Ron.

"Oh don't tell Hermione I told you." Harry said.

"Ok well I got to go, bye." Hissed Ron.

"Ok bye." Harry said.

The next few days went by and Ron hasn't said one word to Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny do have any idea why Ron would be avoiding me?" Hermione said.

"No, wait, No. Why, has he?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and I have no idea why." Hermione said. "Well see you later."

"Bye," Ginny said as Hermione walked away.

Harry walked up to Hermione at Breakfast. "Hey Hermione whats up?" Asked Harry.

"Ron's been avoiding me, do you any ideas why?" Hermione said. Harry shook his head no.

"Do you think he found out about me dating Victor before him?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry answered too quickly.

"Harry did you tell Ron?" asked Hermione. Hermione stared at Harry. "Harry? You did, Thanks to you Ron hasn't talked to me in over three days. He hates me!"

"I'm so sorry Hermione I'll talk to Ron." Harry said.

"No, no you've done enough for me already!" Hermione said in a madly.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes I'm sure." Hermione cried then ran away.

Ginny walked up to Harry the next day and asked "What did you do to Hermione? She won't stop crying."

"Well I accidentally let that 'Victor and Hermione' secret slip..." Harry said.

"What! Harry only You, Me, Hermione, and Victor knew about that now Ron knows and he's gonna tell everyone." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Harry started.

"That's its just one secret, next it's gonna be one of our secrets. I don't think I can trust you anymore Harry. That was Hermione's biggest secret, and now in one day, half of Hogwarts knows. Think about it Harry," Ginny interrupted.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked. "What secrets do we have?"

"Um, well It's, it's pretty obvious that you like me," Ginny said.

"What? No I don't." Said Harry.

"Just kidding, well we do…" started Ginny, Harry was staring at Ginny, leaned in and kissed her. "Harry now's not the time to kiss me," Ginny said calmly.

"Well I just wanted to calm you down even though your beautiful when your mad." Said Harry.

"Harry weather that makes me feel much better or worse I'm still gonna be mad at you." Ginny said.

"Okay, well I got to go." Harry said sadly.

"Harry wait, I think it was sweet but now's not the right time. We have to do something about this secret spreading." said Ginny.

"Yeah lets go." Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ok so here the 4 Chapter, I'm guessing you want to know what they do to stop the secret from spreading **Please REVIEW R&R**

"Come on Harry hurry up. We have to stop it!" Ginny said.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Harry said. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, but make it fast." Said Ginny and they stopped running.

"How did you really feel when I kissed you?" Said Harry. "Be honest…"

"Really good… it felt…" Ginny started.

"It felt like what?" Harry asked.

"Magical, it felt magical and it calmed me down a lot." Ginny said. "Harry, now I can honestly say that it's obvious that you like me, but not to be mean or anything, but I'm not that into you that way."

"What, but you said the kiss felt ma…" Harry started.

"I'm kidding, I, I, I do like you Harry." Ginny interrupted.

"Really you do? You want to go out for dinner tonight?" Harry asked.

"Only if we stop this secret from spreading..." Ginny answered. "Okay?"

"Okay, now lets go." Harry said. Ginny and Harry were running trying to find Ron.

"Owe!" Ginny yelled. Ginny was laying there on the ground holding her right ankle.

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I think so." Ginny said as she tried to get up. Then fell again "No, I'm not I think I broke my ankle."

"Really, I got to get you to the hospital wing now." Harry said and then picked up Ginny.

"No, you go and I'll wait here." Ginny said.

"Ginny I can't do that. That would be risking a further injury." said Harry. Harry carried Ginny all the way to the other side of Hogwarts. Finally they got to the hospital wing.

**The next day**…

"Ginny, Ginny wake up." Harry said.

"Harry is that you? Where are we?" said Ginny.

"Yeah it's Harry, we're I the hospital wing, how you feeling?" Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Great, why are we in the hospital wing?" Ginny asked.

"You tripped on a rock and broke your ankle, but don't worry it's all fixed." Harry said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um…running to go see Victor then Neville fell down the stairs or something." Ginny said.

"Really that's the last thing you remember?" Harry asked Ginny sat up quickly.

"No! I remember you carrying me here…" Ginny said. "I remember everything that happened yesterday…" Harry was about to kiss Ginny on the cheek

"Wait Harry we have to stop the secret from spreading!" Ginny interrupted.

"It's too late it already spread through the whole school, so I guess this means our date is off?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, if you make sure Hermione forgives you…" Ginny started.

"You'll go out to dinner with me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you took the words right out of my mouth." Ginny said then looked down at her ankle.

"How bad was it?" said Ginny.

"Pretty bad 3 tarsal bones were broken, but there healed now…" Harry started.

"All thanks to you, I told you to leave me there but you brought me here instead." Ginny said "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Harry I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You being in my life is good enough for me." said Harry.

"And that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me…" Ginny said.

"And how about your trust again?" said Harry.

"Sure. Look there's Hermione now go apologize." Ginny said.

"What will I say?" said Harry

"Just ask her what you have to do to make her forgive you." Ginny told Harry.

"Okay…" Harry said Harry walked over to Hermione. "Hey Hermione" Harry said.

"Hi." Hermione sneered.

"Hermione what do I have to do to get your forgiveness?" Harry asked.

"Um let me think, you can either make everybody forget about my secret…" Hermione started

"Or…" Harry interrupted.

"Or get Ron to like me again and talk to me." Hermione said.

"I think I'll go with Ron." said Harry. "Bye."

"Bye." Hermione hissed.

Harry walked back over to Ginny.

"Well…" Ginny said.

"Well it looks like I have to get Ron to talk to and like Hermione again." Harry said.

"What, okay. Let's go find Ron." said Ginny.

"Okay let's go!" Harry said. Ginny and Harry walked off to go find Ron.

"Harry when you can't find and then you find him where is he usually?" Ginny asked.

"He usually finds me…" Harry said "But that's because he's looking for me. He's probably trying to avoid me though."

"Well let's keep looking then," said Ginny. Harry and Ginny split up it was getting dark

"There you are Ron" Harry said. Ron started walking away.

"Ron stop right there we need to talk." Harry yelled.

"What, what Harry what do we need to talk about? Are there more secrets you need to tell me? More secrets?" asked Ron.

"No we need to talk about you and Hermione." Harry said.

"Blind me. Harry, why didn't you tell me about Hermione and Victor before?" Ron said.

"Ron I was told by Hermione not to tell you, Hermione hasn't stopped crying since you stopped talking to her and been avoiding her. The only time she's not crying is when she's talking to me." Harry said.

Ginny ran up to Harry and Ron. "There you guys are," Ginny said out of breath.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry said.

"Hermione fainted!" Ginny said still out of breath.

"What?" Ron yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey HA I left you at a cliffy. Still only a few review's so far I hope you ENJOY. So PLEASE REVIEW R&R

"What, Hermione fainted? Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, she hasn't been eating." Harry said.

"Yeah that's probably why…" said Ginny.

"Why hasn't she been eating?" asked Ron.

"Well think about it Ron it's been four days since she's ate anything…" Ginny started.

"Four days ago is when I stopped talking to Hermione." Ron interrupted.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I got to go see her," Ron said then ran off.

"Maybe Hermione will forgive you now." Ginny said. Harry and Ginny ran off not far behind Ron and they finally got there.

"Ron is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Hey." Ron said.

Hermione sat up quickly and slapped Ron then yelled, "Hey? I fainted and the first thing you say is hey?"

"Sorry. Hey, how are you feeling Hermione?" Ron said.

"I'm not talking to you, Uhh, hi Ginny, Harry. Wait, Harry I forgive you," said Hermione.

"Thanks?" Harry said confused.

"Ron, Harry can I talk to Hermione alone for a few minutes?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Ron yelled.

"Sure come on Ron," Harry said as he pulled Ron out of the room.

"Hermione I thought you wanted Ron to talk to you?" asked Ginny.

"I did but, I had to go four days without Ron talking to me and four days without eating because I was depressed. But now I'm going to go four days not talking to him." Hermione cried.

"Hermione don't do this to your self, you know you like Ron." Ginny said.

"So?"

"So do something about it talk to him, hang out with him do something." Ginny said. The door opened really fast.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ginny now Victor's doing something to Neville and Luna." Harry said.

"What? First Hermione, now Neville and Luna. Um Ron you stay here with Hermione and you guys chat, me and Harry will go see Victor." Ginny said quickly as possible. Ginny and Harry ran as fast as there legs would go. They saw Victor, Neville and Luna so they stopped running.

"Hey Gin…" Harry started.

"Shush." Ginny interrupted "Be quiet!"

"Okay…" Harry whispered.

"Hey Victor is leaving, go follow him, I'm going to ask Luna and Neville a few questions." Ginny said.

"Okay." Harry said then went to go follow Victor.

Ginny walked over to Neville and Luna. She made a surprised expression then said. "Hey what are you guys doing out this late?"

"Uhh nothing," Neville said.

"Don't lie it's not nice, we came out here to spend sometime together, but then Victor came and messed up everything. Now were here with you Ginny." said Luna.

"What exactly did Victor do to ruin everything?" Ginny asked.

"I think, I'm not sure but I think he…" Neville started.

"What, what, what did he do to you guy's?" Ginny asked.

"I don't remember do you Luna?" Neville said.

"No, no, no I don't." Luna said.

"Uhh dang-it!" Ginny said then ran off.

Meanwhile, Harry was following Victor Krum and Ginny finally caught up to Harry. It was silent; the only thing they could here is Victor's steps.

"Here, Ginny get under the invisibility cloak." Harry said. They had no idea where he was going, but they kept following.

"Ginny!" Harry loudly whispered.

"Sorry I didn't see the stick there," said Ginny.

"Who's out there? Who's following me?" Victor asked.

Ginny and Harry didn't move one mussel until they heard… "Whoever you are I will find you!" Victor hissed. Victor started walking again, they followed not far behind. They were probably walking for an hour when Victor came to a stop, he was just standing there. Victor started pulling out his wand… "Protricicas Protales!" Victor yelled as he pointed his want right at Ginny and Harry. Ginny screamed so they both knew they needed to run. They were running from left to right, left to right. When Harry tripped, this all lead to disaster, so they thought…

"Ginny keep going without me." Harry yelled as Victor got closer.

"No I can't do that, just get up." Ginny screamed.

"Oh so if it isn't little Harry Potter and his girlfriend… Ginny, Ginny Weasly am I correct?" Victor asked. Harry was still laying there on the ground reaching for his wand three feet away from him.

"Yes, you'rt correct, now stay away from her1" Harry yelled.

"Uhh well in that case, Protricicas Protales." Victor shot at Ginny. Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to run but he got her.

"Now's all that's left is you Potter." A voice from the distance said.

"I'd know that voice anywhere, Draco Malfoy." Harry whispered.

"Victor you can take care of Weasly over there while I take care of Potter!" Draco commanded.

"No, leave her alone!" Harry screamed.

"How much do you care for your little girlfriend over here?" Draco asked.

"I'll do anything if you just let her go, please don't do anything to her, I love her with all my heart." Harry said then started to cry.

"Ok, if you'll do anything? Victor let her go." Said Draco, Victor let Ginny go.

"No, Harry don't do this, I love you. Please don't do this." Ginny said letting tears spill out.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I have to." Harry said Ginny started crying more.

"Draco, can Ginny and I say goodbye…because I don't know when I'll see her next?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Draco hissed.

Ginny ran over to Harry still crying, "What's the plan?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have one but here take this…" He handed her the Maurder's Map "When you need to know where I am just tap your wand on it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good', and then when you need it to disappear say misstriff managed. Okay?" Harry said.

"Okay," Ginny said, Harry kissed Ginny.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too." Ginny cried.

A/N: ~ so please **review**, I need to know how I can make my story better, so tell me.(:


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey well please REVIEW and tell me what I need to fix or how I can make it better.

"Hermione if you just told me about you and Victor when it was happening then I wouldn't be mad at you." Ron said.

"Well Ronald if you would of acted more mature you would have a girlfriend right now." Said Hermione.

"Ohh well if I wanted a girlfriend I would go see Lavender Brown, Harry told me that she's into me."

"Well then why don't you go ask her out?" Hermione hissed.

"Fine I will." Ron hissed back. Ron stormed out of the room, Hermione started to cry.

"I can't believe he acutely went to go ask Lavender out." Hermione cried.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ginny said still crying.

"Ohh nothing, just gonna have him do a few things for me." Draco said.

"Like what?" Ginny hissed.

"Um let me think, Maybe have him let Slytherin win the quiditch game tomorrow or brag about how cool I Am." said Draco.

"Ugh you're so full of your self Draco." Ginny sneered.

Ron was standing out side Hermione's room.

"I can't do this, I can't ask Lavender out." Ron told himself then walked into Hermione's room. Hermione looked up at Ron.

"So did you ask Lavender out?" Hermione asked.

"No, no I didn't." Ron answered.

"Why not?" Hermione sneered.

"Because, like on the night I kissed you I said, whenever I stare into those big green eyes of yours, I just can't stop. Hermione I love…" Ron said.

"Don't say it, don't say you love me because you don't. If you did you would've acted more mature when you found out about me and Victor." Hermione interrupted.

"I'm sorry Hermione I was shocked I felt… I don't know how to explain how I felt, and yes I do love you Hermione, you're the only one I love. " Ron quickly said.

"No, no you don't and I know it. You wouldn't have told everyone my secret if that was true." Hermione said.

"Why did Victor brake up with you anyway?" Ron asked.

"He didn't brake up with me, I broke up with him." Hermione stated then started to cry.

"Hermione please don't cry I hate it when you do and why did you brake up with him?" Ron said.

"To, to be with you but now I'm not sure if I want to anymore." Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Hermione said then stopped crying

"Hermione when I found out about this Harry was the one to tell me and I wish I would've heard it from you." Ron said. "I got to go, sorry for wasting your time bye." Ron walked out of the room.

"Bye." Hermione whispered to herself. "I love you."

"Ohh yeah Potter, say one more goodbye to your little girlfriend." Draco hissed

"Wait, wait, wait Victor can I ask you a question?" Ginny said.

"What." Victor sneered.

"Why do you do everything Draco tells you to do?" Ginny asked.

"Don't answer that." Draco said quickly.

"Why not?" Harry asked. Harry stared at Draco.

"Something's are personal Potter." Draco said. "And why are you dating Weasly's sister?"

"Because we want to be together. Who are you with or are you single?" Ginny asked.

"We got to go, Potter make sure you let Slytherin win the quiditch game tomorrow and if we don't then you better say goodbye to everyone you care about." Draco said.

"Ok." Harry said. Draco let Harry go then left with Victor.

"Harry don't let them win, people will be suspicious…" Ginny started.

"You and Draco are both forgetting something." Harry interrupted.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not the seeker anymore, you are. I got a new firebolt and I'm gonna let you use it. I told Draco I would let him win, you never told him you would." Harry said.

"So I'll just make the game go like it would normally." Ginny said.

"Yes, now lets go to bed I'm tired." Harry said.

"Ok." said Ginny. Harry and Ginny both walked off together then split up in the Gryffindor common room.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked Ron.

"Nothing Hermione is just really mad at me, and did you know she broke up with Victor to be with me. No matter what I do she's mad at me." Ron said.

"Really? I always heard that Victor broke up with her." said Harry.

"Yeah." Ron said. Harry and Ron went to bed.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" Hermione asked as Ginny walked in the door.

"Nothing." Ginny said. "You?"

"Ohh nothing, there's just a lot of drama between me and Ron." Hermione answered.

"Well at least you and Ron are getting time alone, meanwhile Me and Harry aren't getting anytime alone at all." Ginny said

"It will get better over the time." Hermione stated. Ginny and Hermione fell asleep.

They all woke up and went to breakfast. Draco started to walk up to Harry and Ginny who were sitting in between Hermione and Ron. But to a right turn towards Panntsie.

"I was thinking that almost everybody here is dating that maybe we can date." Draco asked Panntsie.

"Sure, what do couples do?" Panntsie asked.

"Oh well they hold hands and sometimes kiss." Draco answered.

"Ok so what do you want to do?" Panntsie said.

"Ohh well the quiditch game is in a little bit maybe after the game, are you going to cheer me on? I have a feeling that Slytherin is gonna win today." Draco said

"Yeah I'll be cheering you on but I heard that Harry is letting Ginny borrow his firebolt, so she'll be pretty fast." Panntsie said.

"What, oh crap I forgot that Weasly is seeker now." Draco said quickly.

"Ok well see you at the game, good luck." said Panntsie then walked away. After a few minutes Draco walked off to go to the quiditch game.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!" The crowed yelled.

"There goes the whistle and there off." Lee said.

A hour later it started to pour down rain

"Angelina gets the Quaffle, oh and she passes it to Katie. Katie back to Angelina then back then back to Angelina. She passes it to Alicia. Ooo, a shout out to George Weasly, You rock man."

"Lee your supposed to be announcing the game." Mcgonagal yelled.

"Sorry, and Alicia scores. That's ten more point to Gryffindor, the score is now Slytherin 50 points to Gryffindor 90. And I see that Ginny an Draco are still chaseing that Snitch." Lee said into the microphone. A blouger flew right past Ginny's face.

"Wow, Fred." Ginny yelled.

"Sorry little sis'." Fred said

"Wow that was a close one. Draco's getting close to that golden snitch, he's reaching for it. Ginny he's almost got it get the hell over there." Lee yelled.

"Lee Jorden step away from the microphone right now." \

A/N Hey please Review I love it when you review 3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey please review so were on chapter 7! Yay! School is starting so I'm not going to be able to type that often which is sad.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!" The crowed chanted.

"There goes the whistle and they're off." Lee said.

An hour later, after Ginny and Draco saw the snitch, it started to pour down rain.

"Angelina gets the Quaffle, oh and she passes it to Katie, Katie passes back to Angelina then back then back to Katie. She passes it to Alicia… oh, a shout out to George Weasly, You rock man."

"Lee you're supposed to be announcing the game." Mc Gonagal yelled.

"Sorry. And Alicia scores! That's ten more points to Gryffindor; the score is now Slytherin 50 points to Gryffindor 90. And I see that Ginny and Draco are still chasing that Snitch." Lee said into the microphone. A bloudger flew right past Ginny's face.

"Wow, Fred." Ginny yelled.

"Sorry little sis'." Fred said.

"Wow that was a close one. Draco's getting close to that golden snitch, he's reaching for it. Ginny, he's almost got it get the hell over there." Lee yelled.

"Lee Jorden step away from the microphone right now." Just like that Ginny went full speed towards Draco. She passed him up, but when she went to go for the snitch she fell off her broom.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed from the crowed. Angelina swooped down by Ginny.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Ginny answered. Angelina rode away on her broom. Ginny got back on to the broom and rode toward Draco again.

"Ginny's back on her broom again, Slytherin shoots and Oliver blocks it!" Lee yelled. "Ginny's reaching and she's really close."

"Oww!" Ginny screamed.

"Oh, and she gets hit with a bloudger." Lee screamed.

"Now Draco's reaching for it and…" Lee said. The crowed went silent. "He's got it. Slytherin wins." Lee said quickly. The Gryffindor's Quidditch team left the field.

"Ginny you were still supposed to win the match." Harry said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry I just fell of my broom and got hit with a bloudger. I don't think you ever had this bad of luck, if I were you the first thing I would've said is 'Are you okay?'" Ginny stated then limped away. Harry followed not far behind her.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"You only said that because I told you." Ginny said.

"Are you okay, Ginny? I was, well shocked. Ever since I made you seeker we won every match." said Harry. "Ginny answer me, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm okay. Wait no I'm not; our first fight we've had since we've been together is about me not winning the match. This is stupid." Ginny said.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Harry laughed.

"So can we promise not to fight about this kind of stuff anymore?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Harry answered.

The next day Ron walked up to Hermione, smiled and asked, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, we need to talk. So last night I was thinking we need to stop fighting it's just pulling us apart. If we want to be together yeah sure we can fight a little bit. But fighting this much just isn't right." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we can stop fighting." said Ron. Hermione looked up at Ron.

"Good, so sit down." Hermione said.

"Okay." Ron laughed. Ginny and Harry walked up to Hermione and Ron.

"Looks like you guys made up." Ginny said.

"Yeah, we promised we wouldn't fight as often anymore." Hermione said.

"Good, Ginny and I promised we wouldn't fight about anything stupid; like we did last night." Harry said.

"What did you fight about last night?" Ron asked.

"Um, well you know how Slytherin won the game yesterday…" Ginny said.

"You guys fought over that." Ron interrupted.

"Ron, it's not nice to interrupt people when there talking." Hermione said.

"It's okay, Hermione." Ginny said.

"Well, yeah. That's why we fought." Harry answered.

"So let's eat." Ron said. Hermione, Ginny and Harry stared at Ron.

"What I'm starving." said Ron with a mouth full of toast.

"Ew. You just spit food all over me." Hermione said.

"Sorry," Ron replied.

"It's ok." said Hermione. "Ew some got in my mouth."

The next day Hermione, Ron and Harry were on there way to Charms.

"Hey, guy's now that were all dating we could get together for a double date." Harry said

"Yeah that would be ni–" Hermione started.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Harry I know me and Hermione are dating but who are you dating?" Ron asked.

"Um Gi–"Harry started.

"Ah Spider!" Hermione yelled to help Harry.

"Where?" Ron asked quickly. "I'm getting out of here."

"It works every time! You can't tell Ron though, he'll start freaking out."

"Thanks, how am I going to explain this to him? He'll hate that I'm dating Ginny." Harry said as Ginny walked up to them.

"What? I heard my name, what are you guys talking about"? Ginny asked.

"Oh were talking about how Ron would absolutely loose it if he…" Harry started.

"Found out about me and you. Yeah he would." said Ginny.

"How'd you know?" asked Hermione.

"Oh well, easy guess." Ginny responded.

"Okay," Harry said. "But seriously how am I going to explain this to Ron?"

"You won't have to I will. Wait Hermione would you rather have your brother or best friend tell you?" Ginny asked.

"Um, best friend. Well actually I would rather have both of you tell me together and then I would know you guy's aren't lying." Hermione answered.

A/N I hope you guy's enjoyed chapter 7 and PLEASE REVIEW, R&R. (: Thanks to my wonderful editor **dancing. blonde22** she's the best!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I hope you guy's like chapter 8 it's gonna be good. So Review R&R

"Okay, let's go find Ron and tell him about _us_, Harry. " Ginny said to Harry.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry responded, then kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"C'mon Harry." Ginny laughed. They walked off. After a while Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and held it until they saw Ron.

"Ron! Come here for a second." Harry said to Ron.

"What?" Ron asked. Ginny and Harry both looked at each other.

"Ron, the day after I told you about Hermione and Victor Ginny came to talk to me." Harry said slowly.

"Yeah…" Ron said.

"I got all mad at him and to calm me down he…" Ginny said slowing down every word she said. "kissed me." Ron's jaw dropped.

"Harry is this true?" Ron asked angrily.

"Yeah." Harry said hoping Ginny would grab his hand. It would make him feel much better.

"Harry, lets go he's just gonna get madder if we say anything else." Ginny whispered.

"Got to go Ron, see you later." Harry said quickly.

"Bye." Ron said then stormed off.

"Okay, he's mad. You have to talk to him." Ginny said to Harry.

"No, I'm not talking to him. He'll kill me." Harry said. "You should ask Hermione to talk to him"

"Fine, just come on." Ginny said. "Let's just go find Hermione, ok?" Ginny and Harry walked off but this time Ginny grabbed Harry's hand.

"There's Hermione, go tell her to talk to Ron." Harry said. Ginny walked away.

"Hey Hermione, will you talk to Ron for me and Harry?" Ginny asked.

"If you want me to talk to him, I'm guessing he didn't take it well." Hermione said.

"Your right." said Ginny.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"Well we told him that the day after Harry told Ron about you and Victor I got all mad at him and to calm me down he kissed me." Ginny explained.

"What! Harry kissed you? How come I never heard about this?" Hermione said.

"Because we decided not to tell anyone, so don't tell anyone. Please!" said Ginny.

"What have we been talking about?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"So will you talk to Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I'll go right now." Hermione said then walked away to go find Ron. Then Ginny ran over to Harry.

"Ok, so Hermione said she would talk to Ron. She' actually going to find him right now." Ginny said.

"Good, so what do you want to do now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. You want to go practice some quiditch?" Ginny answered.

"Ok, lets go." Harry responded. After a while it got dark so Ginny and Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room together then split up there. They went to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning all the kids in the Gryffindor dormitory's woke up to a loud scream.

"What the hell was that?" Ron yelled in fright.

"I don't know, but I want to. Lets go find out" Harry said. Both Ron and Harry got out of bed and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

"What is it? who screamed?" Harry asked.

"It's Ginny she just screamed then fainted." Said Angelina.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Nobody knows why Harry." Hermione answered. "She needs to get to the hospital wing, like now."

"I'll carry her" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Go right ahead then Harry." Ron said angrily.

"Thank you Ron." said Harry. So he picked her up and started walking when he finally got there Madam Promphry asked what was wrong so Harry explained…

"She was in the Gryffindor common room when all a sudden she screamed and then fainted, but nobody knows why" Madam Promphry said she would take care of it and Harry could stay if he wanted to. Harry decided he should let Ginny rest if she came through so he left.

He walked to the Gryffindor common room the to the boys dormitory and fell asleep he was so tired he fell asleep right away. He woke up an hour later with Ginny trying to wake him up.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said.

"Hi Harry, I know you want to know why I screamed then fainted but the thing is I cant tell you." Ginny said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I cant remember. I cant remember anything that happened this morning." Ginny explained. "I'll keep thinking but I don't think it'll come back to me."

A/N: Hey so I hope you liked chapter 8. Please Review! No really, I am getting all these hits…but no reviews. They would really make me happy! PLEASE!


End file.
